p53 gene is used to study the role of tumor suppressor genes in ovarian cancers, as well as other cancers, to determine the frequency and type of p53 mutations in cancers and to correlate alterations in p53 expression with clinical and histological parameters of the patients. Among the other cancers being studied, prostate tumor tissue is being used as a control to ovarian tissue.